The present invention relates generally to the field of medical diagnostic systems, such as imaging systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and technique for stereo radiography including remote control over a network.
The classic radiographic or xe2x80x9cX-rayxe2x80x9d image is obtained by situating an object to be imaged between an X-ray emitter (i.e., an X-ray tube) and an X-ray detector. Emitted X-rays pass through the object to strike the detector, with the response of the detector varying over its area as a function of the intensity of the incident X-rays. Since the intensity of the X-rays incident on the detector is largely a function of the density of the object along the path of the X-rays, the detector receives a shadow image of the object which may then be viewed and analyzed by X-ray technicians, e.g., radiologists. In the case of analog radiographic systems, the detector is formed of X-ray film, whereas digital radiographic systems have solid-state detector components (e.g., scintillator/photodiode arrays) whereby the image is provided in electronic form.
One difficulty which is commonly encountered with the analysis of radiographic images is the proper identification of objects contained within the image. As an example, the identification of organs and other body structures is particularly important in radiographic thoracic imaging (the taking of chest X-rays). In the most common type of chest X-ray, a patient will place his/her chest against a detector and the emitter will be activated to send X-rays through the patient from the posterior-to-anterior direction and into the detector. When the image is captured, a radiologist must then systematically evaluate the image to identify the chest wall, diaphragm, lungs, pleura, mediastinum, etc. To properly identify and analyze matters of medical importance, it is desirable to be able to identify extremely small objects on the image, e.g., details as small as 0.7-2.0 mm near the center of the lungs and 0.3-2.0 mm near their periphery. However, it is difficult for a radiologist to identify objects this small on a two-dimensional image, particularly since some objects may be overlapping and their boundaries may be difficult to accurately discern.
Solutions to the problems described above have not heretofore included significant remote capabilities. In particular, communication networks, such as, the Internet or private networks, have not been used to provide remote services to such medical diagnostic systems. The advantages of remote services, such as, remote monitoring, remote system control, immediate file access from remote locations, remote file storage and archiving, remote resource pooling, remote recording, remote diagnostics, and remote high speed computations have not heretofore been employed to solve the problems discussed above.
Thus, there is a need for a medical diagnostic system which provides for the advantages of remote services and addresses the problems discussed above. In particular, there is a need for stereo radiography including remote control via a network. Further, there is a need for manipulation of imaging systems by skilled operators or physicians in remote locations. Even further, there is a need to be able to make available matters of medical importance in many locations.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a radiographic imaging system including an X-ray emitter, an X-ray detector, and a network. The X-ray emitter is actuatable to emit an X-ray beam centered about an X-ray beam axis. The X-ray detector has a generally planar configuration and is situated within the path of the X-ray beam to thereby generate an image when the X-ray detector receives the X-ray beam. The network couples at least one of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector to a remote facility. The network provides the X-ray emitter and the X-ray detector with remote services from the remote facility.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method of radiographic imaging including situating a target between an X-ray emitter and an X-ray detector in an imaging system, wherein the X-ray detector is at least substantially planar and the X-ray emitter may be activated to emit an X-ray beam toward the X-ray detector, the X-ray beam being centered about an X-ray beam axis; establishing a communication connection over a network between a remote facility and the imaging system; remotely activating the X-ray emitter to emit the X-ray beam from a first imaging position relative to the X-ray detector, the first imaging position being situated in an imaging plane which is at least substantially parallel to the X-ray detector, thereby obtaining a first image of the target; remotely controlling the movement of any one of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector to situate the X-ray emitter in a second imaging position relative to the X-ray detector, the second imaging position being situated in the imaging plane; remotely activating the X-ray emitter to emit the X-ray beam from the second imaging position to thereby obtain a second image of the target; and stereoscopically combining the first and second images.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a radiographic imaging system including an X-ray emitter, an X-ray detector, a target area, and a network. The X-ray emitter is actuatable to emit an X-ray beam centered about an X-ray beam axis. The X-ray detector has a generally planar configuration and is situated within the path of the X-ray beam to thereby generate an image when the X-ray detector receives the X-ray beam. The target area is situated between the X-ray detector and the X-ray emitter, wherein a target to be radiographically imaged may be located. The network couples at least one of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector to a remote facility. At least one of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector are automatically movable via operator commands communicated via the network to generate in rapid succession a first and second image of the target area. The first image of the target area is one in which the X-ray emitter is situated at a first imaging position in an imaging plane which is at least substantially parallel to the plane of the X-ray detector. The second image of the target area is one in which the X-ray emitter is situated in a second imaging position in the imaging plane.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a radiographic imaging system including an X-ray emitter, an X-ray detector, a network, a display, and eyeglasses. The X-ray emitter is actuatable to emit an X-ray beam centered about an X-ray beam axis. The X-ray detector has a generally planar configuration and is situated within the path of the X-ray beam to thereby generate an image when the X-ray detector receives the X-ray beam. The network couples at least one of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector to a remote facility. At least one of the X-ray emitter and the X-ray detector are movable via operator commands communicated via the network in a plane oriented at least substantially parallel to the plane of the X-ray detector, whereby the X-ray emitter may be activated to generate images from different imaging positions relative to the X-ray detector. The display provides the images from different imaging positions in rapid alternating succession and the eyeglasses have two viewing ports wherein each port alternately obscures the images from different imaging positions in synchronization with the display.
Other principle features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description, and the appended claims.